


Roommates

by MellyHorror



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellyHorror/pseuds/MellyHorror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla, Laura and Danny are roommates who each have a secret the other two cannot find out about, however subtly is not any of their strong suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I: Laura

**Author's Note:**

> Written based of a prompt from Drew (aka metal-rider), sorry it took me so long to write.

I.

Carmilla lingered for a long time that night, as if she knew I was itching for her to get out of the apartment she shared with Danny and me. She took extra long in the bathroom, coming out looking almost exactly the same as she had when she walked in. I glared at her from my chair, my fingers tightening around my book.

I ground my teeth together. I just wanted to be free, and that dumb woman just wouldn't get the heck out. 

Unfortunately for me I couldn't just kick her out, she did pay one third of the rent. So, I watched from my chair as she crossed the hallway in her bra and underwear into her room from the bathroom we shared, which would no doubt be a mess that I'd once again have to clean up.

Sometimes I wished I made the pay Danny did, so I could have the master bedroom and private bathroom. Carmilla's hair was always in the drain, she never rinsed out the tub, and she never cleaned it. Though the worst was when I cleaned the tub, left to let it air out only to find she'd snuck in to take a bath with her latest fling. I'd never wanted to kill her more than that day.

She came out a few moments later hooking up the last clips of her corset. I couldn't help but stare at Carmilla when she bent down to tie up her boots, biting my lip as I took in the swell of her cleavage pushed up by the corset, it was a great view. I had a crush on Carmilla, I wasn't afraid to admit it, at least to myself. Even if she was rude, and messy, and just didn't show any appreciation for any other persons things. 

I hastily looked back down at my book when Carmilla stood up, grabbing her leather jacket and shrugging it on. I absently reached over for a cookie, taking a bite from it and scowling when the crumbs littered across the page of my book. I swept them away frowning deeper as a shadow passed across my book, when I looked up I was face to chest with Carmilla, who was reaching over her to steal a cookie. One of my cookies. 

“You could buy your own cookies, Carmilla.” I told her haughtily, Carmilla turned her head so our faces were inches apart. I could smell the toothpaste on her breath.

“Why do that when I can eat yours, Cupcake?” she grinned and took a bite out of it, the crumbs falling down onto my book, “I'll be out late, don't wait up for me.” she purred, turning and walking out the door like a breeze. 

I sat frozen for a few moments, still feeling the lingering warmth of her breath on my lips before it hit me, she was out of the house. “Finally!” I exclaimed, once my mind was off of how close we had been.

I jumped up and raced to the door, locking it behind Carmilla before darting to the window to watch the girl swing one leg over her bike and start it. As soon as it was gone from the parking lot I raced to my bedroom, throwing off my shirt and tossing it into her hamper, turning her back to the mirror to watch my thin wings unfold from my back, pumping testingly through the air, shimmering like crystallized spider webs in the light shining in from outside.

It felt so good, like waking up and stretching after a nap. My wings were constantly folded against my back, but it was the price I paid for a normal life, living with humans, working with humans- I got only a few chances to stretch my wings. Like when Carmilla and Danny actually went out at night, which rarely ever happened.

I reached above my head, stretching my hands up toward the ceiling. I was happy to be free, and roamed through the house idly before settling back on the chair to read my book, grabbing another cookie and eating it slowly, my legs swinging lazily back and forth over the arm of the chair.

My stomach started to growl an hour later, and after a quick search of the kitchen the only thing I could find was a box of cupcake mix. It would have to do, I wasn't putting my wings away just to get something to snack on. 

I turned on the radio and cranked it up just a notch too loud but not enough to bother the neighbors, heading into the kitchen to mix up my batter, dropping in eggs, oil and water, grabbing a spoon to mix it up, letting myself fly slowly through the house to stretch my wings.

Once the batter was mixed I dropped back to the ground and poured the batter out into the pan, I had half of it left. At least I had a pre-snack while I waited. I put the pan into the oven and leaned over to set the timer, leaning too far and landing my chest in the batter, “Crap.” I muttered, trying to wipe away the batter with a paper towel, “Now I'm gonna have to wash this.” 

Sighing I unhooked my bra as I walked toward my bathroom tossing my bra into the bathroom sink before heading across the hall to get a new one - and I walked straight into a hard body, in my panic I felt my wings zip back in as I started to fall down. Danny's hand reached out, hooking around my waist before I hit the ground and yanked me back against her chest.

“I can ex-.” I started to say.

“Laura, why are you-.” Danny started to ask.

The music shut off, we both looked toward the living room. Carmilla had just walked in, she had just tossed her helmet into my chair and glanced around the living room suspiciously, not finding either of us she started to head down the hall toward her room, where Danny and I were currently blocking the door. When she saw us she raised her hands as if to say “I'm not seeing anything” and walked past us into her room.

My face was burning as I pushed away from Danny, shoving past her into my room and slamming the door shut, leaning against it. “Oh god oh god why me. What if she saw my wings?” I sank down to the floor with my head in my hands, and then I realized, “Oh god I'm topless.” burying my face in my hands I groaned loudly. 

II.

Going home would be perfect, especially tonight. It was winter solstice, the moon was bright in the sky, the stars shining like the glitter on Carmilla's dates top downstairs. I rolled my eyes and yanked the blinds shut. She was out for the night and I was thankful. It was impossible to hide supernatural abilities on the solstice. 

Danny was staying with her boyfriend for the night, and Carmilla was leaving for a date with that girl which meant that I'd be free, it was a relief given that my wings were already trying to rip through my shirt. With a heavy sigh I yanked my shirt off, tossing it aside, and grabbed one of my tunic tops from back home, it was a cut out shirt that hooked around my neck and my lower back, leaving the space for my wings empty-I was not having repeat incident of the topless variety. 

They unfolded and slowly pumped up and down, lifting me briefly off the floor to make sure they were working, and then setting me down again. I rolled my shoulders, working out the feeling of stiffness between them, and headed toward the kitchen, intent on finding some of the brownies I'd bought earlier to eat.

I grabbed one and took a large bite, chewing happily as someone knocked loudly on the door. Frowning I walked over to the door, happy that with my wings I could see through the peephole where LaFontaine and Perry were standing with movie cases in their hand. Rolling my eyes I opened the door, motioning them inside while finishing my brownie, “Hey guys. I didn't know we were doing movie night.”

“We figured with the whole solstice, you'd be stuck inside and looking at a boring night.” Perry replied, “you don't want us here?” 

“Oh no! Of course! I just wasn't expecting anyone, that’s all!” I grinned, taking the popcorn, “I'll go make this you two can set up!” LaFonatine nodded, sitting down to set up the DVD player while Perry busied herself turning the couch into a huge fluffy moving watching bed. By the time I'd popped us three bags they were all settled in, snuggled together under some blankets and large pillows propped behind them.

I handed over the bowls and settled in next to LaFontaine, settling back carefully into the pillows so that my wings weren't too restricted before LaFonatine started a movie. They started Home Alone first, and I happily settled in to watch, munching on my popcorn first, and then flying quickly back into the kitchen to grab the brownies again, settling back down with them and munching happily.

“Man, I used to wish my dad would leave me home like this so I could do this kind of stuff, but life is just too boring for this.” LaFontaine sighed, shaking their head with laughter as the kid set up his trap. Watching this made my heart ache dully, longing for home. But I couldn't go back, I had to prove that I could do this.

I snuggled deeper into the blankets and pillows in front of me, fully aware I was pouting at this point. I'd been pigheaded, bent on proving to my father that I could take care of myself. Even if that meant living with two humans and next door to Perry-who I am sure was some sort of creature whether or not she will admit it- and LaFontaine, who was more interested in how the science behind me than the bizarreness of my magic.

So far I'd made it two years. Two very long years. Two very long years with a massive crush on a very human Carmilla, and a great handful of awkward encounters with Danny. And I just wanted the comfort of home. I only had to make it one more year, and hopefully by then I wouldn’t be longing to go home. I'd be happy and settled, and competent and he'd be wrong.

“Hello, Earth to Laura.” I blinked, looking over at LaF, “I asked what you wanted to watch next.” I sat up, looking over the selection and, I grabbed the most colorful one without looking at the name holding it out to Perry who was waiting by the DVD player. She put it in and sat back up next to LaF, putting her arms around them, LaF put her head on Perry's shoulder, reaching over and stealing some popcorn.

I'd met LaF first, when I'd first moved in here with Carmilla and Danny, after responding to an add looking for two roommates. The three of us didn't get along, at least not at first, but all three of us were struggling to gain independence and we were determined to make it work.

After a fight between the three of us caused all of us to storm out I'd ran into LaF, quite literally, heading for the stairs. They'd stopped me immediately, and invited me in when I confessed I really had no where to run off to. As soon as I walked in, tears running down my face, Perry pounced like the mother she was making sure I was okay, she gave me some water and crackers and it'd been a solid friendship ever since.

Somehow we evolved from movies to drinking wine-admittedly not my best decision- and I couldn't control my wings after awhile, floating above them as we talked and laughed, my fingers itching with the magic coursing through my body, I felt light headed and free.

Needless to say when the front door opened and a pair of giggling girls walked through it took me a few moments before my wings retracted and I plunged down into the pillow safety of the couch, I couldn't say for sure if either of them saw me, but Carmilla barely spared us a glance before she stumbled off with her date into her bedroom. 

“That was close.” LaFonatine breathed, brushing their hair out of their face.

“Tell me about it.” I breathed.


	2. Part II - Danny

I.

It was getting late. The sun would be down soon, the moon starting its climb through the sky. I still wasn't home, and at this point going home might have just been too risky. Still I glared at the car in front of me, laying my hand hard into the horn. 

If Kirsh hadn't decided the guys needed to do one more lap, and because of that I obviously had to have the girls do one more, I'd be home by now. But no, he had to show off, try and prove his boys were better than my girls. My girls ran two more laps.

But now I was thirty minutes away from my house stuck behind a granny who couldn't see over her damn steering wheel. Once again I pressed my palm into the steering wheel to honk at her, slamming my hand on top of it when she stopped for the yellow light, “that means slow down not stop you hag!” Sighing I slammed back against my seat, closing my eyes and suppressing the urge to start screaming profanities at her. 

When the light turned green she trundled through the intersection, and once we were through it I changed lanes and sped past her, trying to not glare at her as I passed. Stupid old woman. It didn't help that it was also rush hour-which was annoyingly inaccurate phrasing. 

By the time I got home I had just enough time to run in and grab my bag before running back out. Slamming my car into park and rushed out of the seat and up the two flights of stairs to our apartment, when I got their I found chaos.

“Carmilla! Get your creature!” Laura was screaming from on top of the couch, her eyes frantically searching the ground. As soon as I saw it I stepped in and slammed the door shut, my eyes scanning the ground for anything I could step on before I marched toward my room.

“Karnstein, find your creature.” I snapped, heading into my room. I grabbed my night bag, made sure I had everything I needed and started to head out when I heard the scream and the thud. And then I smelled the blood. Dropping my bag I rushed out of the room, nearly tripping over Carmilla as she ran into the bathroom.

I made my way over to Laura, who was now laying behind the couch with one hand holding her head while the other arm was dripping from a deep cut, “what happened?”

“Stupid Carmilla hid her dumb snakes dinner and she knows I hate it when she does that and then she went to go put it away and the stupid snake crawled out from under the couch and scared the crap out of me!” she babbled, “I hit my arm on the desk.”

“Okay, Carmilla's getting the first aid kit.” I told her, looking around for the stupid python. 

“Carmilla, where's the snake?”

“Not sure, blood was more important.” she snapped, kneeling down beside me next to Laura, “quit squirming, cupcake.” she muttered, pulling out a cleansing wipe and cleaning up the blood. I took the used wipes and tossed them in the trash while Carmilla put a bandage on her arm and then we started the hunt for Ell.

-

“Did you check under the couch?” Laura asked again, sitting up on the bar in the kitchen, surveying us closely.

“For the hundredth time, yes.” Carmilla snapped while I pulled myself to my feet, glancing out at the setting sun through our porch door. It was almost below the horizon and I could feel my bones starting to ache.

“I don't have time for this. I need to go, now.” I growled, storming back into my room to grab my bag, swinging it over my shoulder, at the last second noticing something crawling into the still open pocket. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and opened my eyes again. Unzipping the bag I riffled around until I felt something muscular and cold, “Found you.” I grinned, gently easing the snake out of my bag.

She coiled around my wrist happily, probably feeling victorious about today's game of hide and seek. I carried her out to her tank and lowered her inside. Turning to Carmilla, who was half under the couch, I bit my tongue, she deserved to hunt for a few more hours. I motioned to the tank to Laura who beemed at me and nodded.

“Have fun.” I muttered, storming out of the house, never more thankful for my long stride, I made it to the car in record time and tore out of the parking lot, heading for the woods. I made it to safety just in time, throwing my bag on the ground just as the moon took its place in the sky.

“Cutting it close, Lawrence.” Kirsh mocked. His eyes were closed and he was standing in a break in the trees, basking in the moonlight in only his boxers.

“I had to deal with a snake.” I muttered, peeling off my shirt and bra before kicking off my shoes and wiggling out of my jeans, just in time to feel the first bone crack. I fell to the ground, howling in pain already. 

At least I made it.

II.

Its was getting annoying. There was this constant high-pitched, tingling sound coming from somewhere. I'd torn my room apart, my clothes were scattered everywhere, my bed tossed, my closet ransacked, and still I couldn't find this fucking sound. 

Giving up on my room I marched out the door into the living room, looking around. Carmilla wasn't here, she was out on some date with some super attractive blonde with a fake laugh who looked annoyingly like Laura, and Laura was in her room pouting about not being the one out on the date with Carmilla, regardless of what she claimed she was doing.

It must be something Carmilla was doing, she'd probably set up Laura's laptop to record my frantic search. I stomped into her room, trying to dig around without disrupting anything in the goth freaks room. She'd know if I even moved anything a fraction of an inch, and her room was in such great order that there wouldn't really be an obvious hiding place for what ever thing she'd managed to find to disrupt my evening.

Sighing heavily I went back into my room, pausing by Ell's tank and pausing to make sure that she hadn't put anything in the ball python's tank to make her drive me crazy. Ell was curled up in a pile of python, staring at me in confusion, but there was no tiny bell in her tank so I let her be. 

After tearing apart the living room I finally gave up on my quest. Going back into my room I scavenged for my phone, locating under a pile of books from my bookshelf. I unlocked it, dialing an all too familiar number and turned on my music to drown out the sound. 

“Do you know the best way to get sweet and sour sauce out of cotton?” Kirsch said in lieu of greeting.

“Got a tide pen?” I asked, picking up a few books and putting them up on my bookshelf.

“No.” I rolled my eyes, of course he didn't.

“Find some soap, hot water. Run the stain under hot water, put the soap on it, rub it together, rinse it out twice, toss it in the wash.” I replied, “and start eating Chinese food shirtless.” he laughed but I could hear him doing what I said. 

“So what's with the loud music?” 

“Carmilla set up some annoying bell thing and it wont stop and I cannot find it anywhere.” I huffed, putting my bed back together before starting to refold my laundry and put it all away. 

“Really? But I thought she had that date with the girl she met today? Lindsey or whatever? The one that totally looks like Laura. What would be the fun in pranking you if she's not even there to see it?” Kirsch reasoned, always one to defend people. I sighed and slouched on my bed, while the music was loud I could still hear the tingling of little bells and it was driving me nuts.

“Maybe it's Laura?” I mused, thinking that it was the only place I hadn't been, and maybe she wasn't doing it on purpose.

“Go check, call me back.” 

“Kay.” I hung up and slid my phone into my pocket, turning down the music and heading to Laura's door. I heard the ranting first, loud and angry and still so sugary sweet with her refusal to curse even went venting to LaFontaine. I could hear them through the phone trying to calm Laura down. At least she admitted to someone that she was totally in love with Carmilla.

I knocked on her door, gripping the handle and pushing it open just in time to see Laura dive into her bed and under her covers sheepishly, peeking out at me from under her comforter, “sorry I just-I've been hearing bells.” 

Laura's face went pale and she froze, looking completely guilty, and then, “Sorry, I don't have any bells in here. Maybe its Carmilla again?” I shook my head, giving her a suspicious look before backing out and closing the door. And then I waited and listened.

“She heard bells, but how they're not, you can't hear them, right?” Laura hisses into her phone, but I don't hear the bells again so I head back into my room, ready to sleep peacefully. I was all tucked in and sent a quick goodnight text to Kirsch when I heard the front door slam open. Carmilla was home.


	3. Part III - Carmilla

I.

I always knew moving in with two humans was risky, but my options were limited and living with Will was not going to happen no matter what Mother said, so I did it anyways. Mostly it was easy, I'd be gone during the nights, the only time either of them were home, and home during the days to sleep. They didn't question things as long as I paid the rent.

All the food was labeled, courtesy of Laura, so hiding my blood in the fridge was a simple task, as long as I made sure to keep it in a soy milk container neither would bother to touch it. But that only solved one of the problems. 

When Danny's time of the month rolled around I'd better have finished my blood or I'd have to go out and ransack a hospital. She was like a damn bloodhound when it was her time of the month, and anything that smelled even slightly iffy had to go. 

Laura and I had quickly made a calender on the bathroom door, marking off our schedules. We were within weeks of each other, and it helped us save our food from an early demise. Unfortunately our luck had now run out. 

I was out late after dropping off a date, one that ended quite horribly and put me in an already rank mood. All I wanted was to have some blood and find a book to read until the sun came up, so when I pushed open the front door to chaos I almost ripped the door off of its hinges, “what the fuck.” 

Laura was the first to react, looking up from where she'd huddled herself in her usual chair with a book and her tray of cookies, stacks of books surrounding her, “hey Carm, uh Danny is uh...cleaning?” she told me, her voice squeaking slightly.

“Right.” I muttered, slamming the door shut and winding my way across the foyer into the kitchen where Danny was sitting on the floor digging through the fridge, searching for something, every bit of food in the fridge scattered around her, open and destined for the garbage, “what are you doing, Lawrence?” 

“Everything smells rank.” she informed me with her eyes narrowed, “check your milk.” she threw the carton at me angrily, I wasn't prepared to catch it and it smacked into my chest before falling onto the floor and spilling red liquid everywhere on the white linoleum. I blanched, the smell smacking me in the face. It took all of my will power to keep my fangs in check. 

“Oh my god!” Laura squealed, jumping up onto the counter in her surprise, “what happened to your milk?”

“I don't know.” I lied, looking down at it, “probably one of LaFontaine's science projects. They said something about coming over to borrow stuff, maybe they got my milk mixed up with theirs.” I covered, reaching for the paper towels. I picked up the carton and dumped it down the drain, trying not to look completely pissed off. Once it was gone I wiped up the rest of the blood and tossed the paper towels in the garbage.

“It looked like blood, where would LaFontaine get blood?” Laura questioned, giving me a concerned look, and then glancing at Danny who was eyeing me suspiciously. 

“I don't know, you'd have to ask them.” I snapped, “I have to go get more milk.” I grumbled, heading for the door.

“Oh! Good! I need cookie's let me get dressed!” Laura hopped off the counter and raced away before I could stop her. Stupid freaking humans. I fought the urge to just storm out and leave, instead I waited patiently by the door, scowling at Danny when she handed me some money and a list of things she needed. Laura bounded up to her, grinning, with her own list.

Stupid humans.

II.

I leaned against the hood of Perry's car, watching Laura up in the apartment pacing about angrily. I could hear the anger in voice but I couldn't make out her words without putting actual effort forward. Her father had called and she's freaked out, demanding Danny and I leave, and even went as far as to bribe us both with money. Taking pity on her we both left, I'd gone into town, hit a bar, visited the hospital to get some more blood.

I'd been gone three hours at least, but she was still on the phone with her dad, and judging from her pacing the conversation wasn't nearly done. Heaving a sigh I lifted myself up onto the hood and scooted back until I was reclined against the windshield, watching her silhouette. The only thing I needed now was a cigarette and I could be Spike stalking Buffy.

Except, I lived in that apartment. Damn it.

“I'm sitting on Perry's car, why the hell am I outside?” I grunted, sliding quickly off her car and heading up the stairs. I knocked on the door quickly, tapping my foot and trying to keep my expression as neutral as possible. 

The door opened a few minutes later, “What in Heaven's name are you doing outside this time of night, Carmilla?” Perry screeched, reaching out and dragging me in. 

“Laura kicked us out.” I replied with a shrug, “her father called and she got all red.” 

Perry's face changed into an expression of shock for a split second before she smothered it, “well let me get you some hot cocoa and you can crash on our couch for the night.” she told me, grinning from ear to ear before scampering into the kitchen.

LaFontaine was sitting on the couch with their laptop, eyes focused solely on the screen. I sat down on the farthest cushion from them, not wanting to be a bother, and grabbed a book off of the table in front of the couch, “may I?” I asked Perry, turning my neck to look at her. She nodded. 

Now that I was hear I could hear Laura's conversation clearer, and had to exert most of my focus on the dull pages of the book so I wasn't eaves dropping. This book was boring, some lame lesbian romance novel set in the ancient times, but if I ignored how laughable it was, I didn't hear a word coming from the apartment. 

“Here's your cocoa, careful its hot.” I hold my hand out and take the cup absently, lifting it to my lips. It's hot, I can feel it scald my tongue but it heals quicker than it leaves a mark and I don't think anything of it until I sense a pair of eyes staring at me.

Putting down the book I peer over the edge of it, “what?”

“That's boiling hot Carmilla! You could be really hurt!” 

“I'm fine. It's not that hot.” I lied, spying the cup in her hand after the words left my mouth, “seriously, I'm fine.” as if to prove the point I take another sip. Perry looks horrified and glances at LaFontaine pointedly, as if they were supposed to stop me from injuring myself.

“Why are you so concerned about a vampire burning herself?” LaFontaine asked, not looking up from their laptop. I dropped the cup, and then realizing my mistake fumbled to catch it. I managed to catch it before it shattered to pieces on the ground, however I was now soaked in cocoa.

“What the hell are you on about LaFontaine?” I asked, standing while Perry raced to the kitchen. She came back a few seconds later with an armful of paper towels. 

“Please, like you could possibly be human. Do you know how many times I've walked in on you reading a book in complete darkness? And your soy milk? Like I'd use human blood for a science experiment and put it in a milk container! And don't think I haven't seen that weird panther thing you do, too.” with that they turned back to the screen, leaving Perry and I in stunned silence.

“Do Laura and Danny know?” I asked, glancing at Perry. She was staring at me as if I had four heads, how could I possibly go along with this craziness? LaFontaine shrugged one shoulder and made a noncommittal noise in the back of their throat.

“I think Laura is probably off the phone by now.” Perry said stiffly. Which was code for 'get out so I can scold LaFontaine for outing you', I soon found out, as she started in the second she slammed her apartment door behind me. Heaving an unnecessary sigh I shuffled over to my door, unlocking it and stepping inside. 

Laura was sitting on the couch with her face buried in her pillow, she didn't look up when I walked in and I didn't acknowledge her, heading straight for the bathroom to shower the cocoa away and listen to the duo arguing in the next apartment over. Boy could Perry do shrill.

After getting all the sticky chocolate milk off of me and redressing I headed out into the living room, smelling salt that indicated Laura was crying into her pillow silently. Feeling sympathetic I went into the kitchen and grabbed some of her cookies. 

Back in the living room I picked up my book and walked toward my chair, bumping Laura's shoulder and dropping the cookies into her hand silently before sinking into the chair and opening my book. She ate silently, hiding her face from me, and when she was done she got up and disappeared into the bathroom. I could hear the water running and smelled cinnamon, “Don't be using my toothpaste again, Hollis!” I yelled.

“How do you always know?” she yelled back. I smirked. She always liked mine better than hers, but why she didn't just buy her own cinnamon I couldn't say. A few moments later she came back out, glancing at me from the doorway with a frown on her face, “you're going to go blind if you keep reading in the dark. It's not like you're a vampire.” she muttered before heading into er room. 

I needed to remember to turn on the damn lights.


	4. Part IV- The Criminals

It was a rare Friday night, the night before the Summer Solstice, and all the girls were home. It was hotter than Hades, forcing everyone to seek shelter indoors, and the power had gone out in the apartment complex from a rabid squirrel jumping into a generator. 

Though it was small and mostly useless, they'd found a small battery operated fan in Danny's room that was sitting on the table blowing across them, and a USB powered one that was currently perched by an icy bowl of water, blowing a cool cross breeze through the living room.

The trio was sprawled in the living room, Laura on her arm chair, with her book long forgotten on the ground beside her as she fanned herself with a paper fan and rolled up her shirt-it was too hot to walk to her room and change. Danny on the cool wooden floor between the table and the tv, reveling in the light breeze of the fans in her shorts and sports bra, and Carmilla across the couch in her underwear and bra, a book in front of her that she wasn't bothering to read.

When a knock on the door broke the silence they all looked to each other, neither one wanting to move, “are you a murderer?” Laura finally shouted.

“No!” LaFontaine called back from the other side of the door. 

“Doors open!” Laura shouted back.

Perry burst through the door, “that is very irresponsible of you Laura! Not too mention rude, you could get up and let your guests in.”

Laura rolled her head to look at the duo entering the apartment, LaFontaine was holding a tray of iced drinks and they were attempting to avoid Laura's gaze as Perry rattled on, “you two let yourselves in all the time, anyways.” 

“I brought cold drinks.” LaFontaine interrupted as they stepped forward, handing Danny a brown icee, Laura a blue one and Carmilla a red one before taking the remaining blue one and tossing the tray in the garbage.

Perry frowned and it was then that Laura noticed the icee in her hand, too. She dragged over a barstool and sat down by the couch in the path of the fans breeze while LaFontaine sat down near the door, watching everyone intently.

“None of you are sweating.” They announced after awhile, “I'm the only person sweating here.”

The other four exchanged nervous glances, Laura's eyes practically bugging out of her head. Humans sweat, fairies didn't, why did they bring that up? But then she hesitated, glancing down at Danny and sure enough there wasn't any sign of sweat on her skin, and frankly Carmilla looked like she'd just stepped out of an ice bath.

“We've stopped moving.” Carmilla offered, taking a sip of her icee, “It's easier to stop from sweating that way.” Laura didn't miss the sharp look Carmilla shot at them, it made her skin crawl knowing how terrifying she could be.

 

“Well I'm sweating, can we head down to the pool?” 

“The pools closed.” Danny pointed out.

“And?” LaFontaine asked.

“That's illegal.” Perry intoned in a motherly manner.

“I'm hot.” 

“I don't want to get arrested!” Laura protested, siding with LaFontaine.

“Me too.” Danny agreed, looking to Carmilla to decide. She glanced between Perry and Danny before shrugging and going to change.

That was how the five of them ended up standing outside the gate, trying to figure out how to get over the five and a half foot fence. “Well we can pick Laura up and just toss her over.” Carmilla pointed out, winking at Laura when she frowned and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

“Yeah but what about the rest of us?” LaFontaine asked.

“I'm sure the Amazon and I could get all of you over.” Carmilla offered, “it's not like its that high, and we can probably pull ourselves over.” Laura hated this plan, she stated so multiple times, even as both Perry and LaFontaine were lifted over. She glared stubbornly at Carmilla and swatted at the duo if they started to reach for her.

“Rock paper scissors?” Carmilla offered Danny. The red head nodded and they face each other. Carmilla picked rock, Danny paper. Grinning she easily pulled herself over the fence and gracefully landed on the other side, tossing her towel onto a table and heading into the pool with the others, “Come on Laura, I promise to be nice. I'll even just set you on top of the fence and let you get yourself down.”

“No-.” but before she could protest Carmilla moved, scooping Laura into her arms and depositing her neatly on the fence, where she promptly freaked out and started to fall, grabbing on for dear life while Carmilla easily vaulted over the fence, grabbing Laura around the waist once she was on the other side and carefully setting her down.

Carmilla winked and sauntered into the pool while Laura watched her, silently fuming. But her anger was subsided as soon as the heat won out. Even with the sun down it was still heavily warm and humid. Casting aside her towel Laura ran into the pool, sinking under and breathing in relief when the water cooled her warm skin. She may not have been sweating but she was hot.

Carmilla swam up behind her, wrapping her arms around Laura's waist, “see, told ya.” she grinned, kissing Laura on the cheek before swimming away quickly. Laura wondered if the girl had been on her schools swim team, she was fast. 

Laura dove under and swam after her, just barely keeping up as they both attempted to dodge their friends, belatedly remembering that she needed to come up for breath a lot more than she was. Breaking the surface and gasping for air wildly like she was out of breath.

After awhile they ended up all milling the shallow end, talking quietly and enjoying the cool water, completely losing track of time when a voice suddenly broke their soft chatter, “hey! Whose in there! This is an off limits area.”

“Oh shit!” Carmilla hissed, and all five girls went running. Danny helped Perry over the fence while LaFontaine scrambled onto a table and dove over, rolling onto her feet after crashing to the ground, waiting to catch Perry before they both took off running, Danny right behind them.

Laura didn't see Carmilla anywhere, and she was panicking, she knew she could get over the fence, but not without revealing herself, but perhaps the other girl had left her? The groundskeeper got louder, he was calling for security and Laura ran for the fence, preparing to simply fly off, when Carmilla was behind her, lifting her effortlessly, bounding onto the table and jumping the fence, towels in her arms, and landing on the ground, continuing to run as Laura held on for dear life. 

“They're catching up!” Laura hissed. Carmilla stumbled to a stop, shoving half of the towels into Laura chest before they ran off as fast as they could. Carmilla veered left while Laura went right, and almost straight into a security guard. 

Panic setting in she didn't hesitate to let her wings out and bolt straight up into the trees, landing on a branch too far up to be seen in, “Laura?” Danny hissed, from a branch right below her. Laura peered through the darkness, making out the faintest hint of glowing yellow eyes, she was about to call back when the branch beside her shifted and Carmilla appeared, her eyes glowing inhumanly, “Carmilla?” 

“Shh.” Carmilla hissed, slinking around the tree to get onto the branch with Laura, “LaFontaine and Perry made it back to the apartment without getting spotted, I dropped the towels with them. How do you two morons plan to get out of this tree unseen?”

“I can run for it.” Danny offered, glancing down through the trees at the ground, “they're almost past us, we just have to wait a few more minutes and run.” Danny said, preparing to swing down.

Carmilla turned her attention toward Laura, “how'd you even get up here?” 

“I uh-.”

“Now!” Danny hissed, disappearing in a blink. Carmilla was gone seconds later, and with a deep breath Laura unfurled her wings and raced through the sky back toward their apartment. The trio arrived at the door all at once, crashing into each other in a tangle of limbs and started screaming at each other.

LaFontaine found them when they opened the door, and grinned, “Hey Perry, you ever heard the one about the vampire, the werewolf and the fairy? It's a riot.” Perry rolled her eyes, “ah guess you gotta be a human to get it.” they shrugged, turning away and leaving the door open for the silently fuming trio.

“Vampire? Werewolf?” Laura hissed.

“Fairy? Vampire?” Danny was puzzled.

“Security, lets get inside.” Carmilla snapped, getting up and pulling the others with her, shoving them inside and slamming the door. Laura and Danny simply stared at her, horrified, while she pressed her ear to the door, holding up her finger to silence them for a few moments and then she stepped away.

“That was blood!” Laura accused snappily, her wings fluttering angrily behind her.

“You were the bells!” Danny hissed. 

“You and your freaky dog nose need to stop throwing out my shit!” Carmilla accused angrily. Which launched them into a loud fight about all the annoying and obviously things they did that gave them away as they tried to decide who was the most obvious.

“You always liked me running my hand through your hair! It's basically like petting you!”

“And you were always making freaking brownies did you even try to eat human food?” 

“Keeping your blood in the fridge? Knowing our period schedules?”

“That's just good avoidance techniques!” Carmilla insisted, “It's not like you walking in and telling me I needed to change my pad because you smelled dried blood!”

“Maybe we should just go.” Perry whispered, dragging her partner out of the apartment silently, “they need to sort this out...”


End file.
